1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board on which to mount an electronic component such as an IC chip; especially to a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board having a pad to make an Au—Au connection or a connection using anisotropic conductive film with an electrode such as a gold-stud bump of an electronic component.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-197673, the content of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, a semiconductor device is described in which a gold-stud bump formed in an Si substrate is connected to a metal-coated pad of a printed wiring board. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-197673, conductive wiring is coated with a resist film, and a plated-metal film made of Ni—P/Au is formed on the surface of a chip-connection terminal and connected to an Au bump (gold-stud bump) of the Si substrate.